Sirius und die Welt der Dunkelheit
by Landro
Summary: Sirius landet in der Welt der Dunkelheit und trifft dort auf Vampire.
1. Der neue Anfang

**Author Note:**  
Meine Fanfic ist eine etwas andere Harry-Potter-Geschichte, da sie nicht im Harry-Potter-Universum spielt, sondern in der „Welt der Dunkelheit", die ich mir von einem Vampir-Rollenspiel ausgeborgt habe. Ich bin Harry-Potter-Fan und Vampir-Fan, und wollte das beides in meiner Fanfic verbinden. Daher nahm ich meine selbst ausgedachten Vampire aus dem Rollenspiel und die Welt der Dunkelheit und ließ Sirius dort landen. Alles weitere... Lest selbst!

Erstmal vielen Dank an Eva Luna, die meine FF hier reingesetzt hat, weil bei mir nicht klappt, dass sie sich die Mühe macht und wohl auch gerade diese Dankesrede selbst reinschreiben muss  
Tja, Eigenlob, so sagt man, stinkt. Aber es ist ja kein nur selbst geschriebener Lob... also ist es frei von Gerüchen!

Vielen Dank auch an alle, die Teile meiner Geschichte betagelesen haben!  
So, zuletzt noch eine Aufforderung: Schreibt mir, ob es euch gefallen hat! Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!  
Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen, euer Landro

**

* * *

Der neue Anfang**

Sirius konnte dem roten Lichtblitz von Bellastrix ausweichen: Er lachte sie aus.  
„Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!", rief er und seine Stimme hallte in dem Gewölberaum wider.  
Der zweite Lichtblitz traf ihn direkt in der Brust und Sirius merkte, wie ein tiefer Schmerz sich in seine Brust bohrte und es ihm die Füße vom Boden wegzog. Sein Blick heftete sich noch auf Harry, dessen Augen ihn mit ungläubigem Entsetzen anguckten. Er merkte noch, wie er durch den Vorhang fiel und ins Bodenlose stürzte.  
Hörte er nicht noch Harrys verzweifelte Stimme, die ihn rief?  
Dann spürte er nur noch, wie er mit einem fiesen, knackenden Geräusch auf den Boden aufschlug.

* * *

Als er wieder zu sich kam, sah er eine wunderschöne rothaarige Frau über sich gebeugt, die ihn entzückt anlächelte. Etwas verloren lächelte er zurück.  
„Bleiben Sie liegen", sprach die Frau in einem seltsamen Englisch und drückte ihn zurück.  
Aber das war gar nicht nötig, den ein gewaltiger, stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen gesamten Körper.  
„Legen Sie sich hin!", sagte die Frau lächelnd. „Sie sind schwer verwundet, aber bald ist es fertig."

„Was?" presste Sirius aus seinen Lippen hervor.  
Mit einer unsanften Bewegung drehte sie ihn nun auf den Bauch und Sirius glaubte seinen Körper in Feuer zu baden. Er brüllte laut auf vor Schmerz, dann empfing ihn die Dunkelheit wie eine tröstende Decke. „Harry..." gab er nur noch schwach von sich.

* * *

Janet Rafastio bestrich die Masse gleichmäßig an den gebrochenen Stellen der Rippen. Zum Glück waren nur die Rippen gebrochen gewesen und nicht sein Rückgrat oder sein Genick, das hätte der Herrin nicht gefallen und diese wollte Janet nicht enttäuschen. Die Herrin... Janets Gesicht erhellte sich... als sie in dieser Höhle den zerschundenen Körper gefunden hatte, wusste Janet, das er etwas besonderes sein würde. Allein sein eigenartiger Stab, den er mit sich trug, war alles andere als normal gewesen. Diese Runen waren magischen Ursprungs, das konnte Janet auch erkennen... Aber wessen?  
Nun, das würde ihre Herrin wohl herausfinden und sie, ihre demütigste Dienerin, wohl entlohnen. Der Gedanke an ihre Herrin ließ ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen kommen. Bald würde sie erwachen und dann würde sie sie entlohnen. 

Aber wo blieb sie? Sollte sie nicht längst hier sein?  
„Janet!", knallte es da durch den Raum. „Lariza, Herrin!", strahlte Janet.  
Lariza stand da, wie so oft mit stolzer, herrischer Haltung. Lariza strahlte große Autorität aus, selbst wenn sie nicht gerade sehr groß war. Ihr langes, blondes Haar trug sie wie immer offen und wieder trug sie ein weites Kleid. Janet konnte die Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Sie war eine einfach wunderschöne Gestalt, sodass sogar sie selbst sich neben ihr wie ein hässliches Entlein fühlte. Streng guckte sie Janet an. Und Janet senkte demütig ihr Haupt vor ihr. Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte über Larizas Mundwinkel und sie sprach: „Du hast etwas gefunden?"  
„Ja, Herrin", sagte Janet und neigte wieder ihr Haupt.  
Mit einer unwirschen Geste befahl Lariza Janet zur Seite zu gehen und schritt zu dem fremden Mann hin. Sie lächelte diabolisch und guckte sich den schönen Mann an.  
„Du hast dich selbst übertroffen, meine Liebe", sagte Lariza an Janet gewandt und beugte sich zu dem Bewusstlosen hinunter.  
„Herrin", hauchte Janet. Larizas Bewegung stockte und sie funkelte Janet böse, aber auch neugierig an.  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie leicht gereizt, aber sie konnte nun auch ihre Neugierde nicht verbergen.  
Unsicher hielt Janet den Stab in die Luft und sofort war Larizas Aufmerksamkeit ganz dem Stab gewidmet. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und konzentrierte sich.

Lariza ließ ihre Sinne den Gegenstand erforschen und wurde von einer überraschend großen Flut von Eindrücken übermannt. Dieser Gegenstand war wohl sehr wichtig für diesen Mann, denn sonst hätte er nicht so viel offenbart. Sie sah diesen Mann, wie er große Ängste durchlitt und wie er mit diesem Stab Kräfte heraufbeschwor, die ein normaler Sterblicher nie und nimmer geschafft hätte. Dieser Mann trug großes Leid mit sich herum seine Depressionen und Ängste ließen Lariza taumeln und sie stöhnte leise und erfreut auf.  
Oh ja, dieser Mann hatte gelitten und er war kein normaler Mensch. Dieser Stab war sein Werkzeug und seine Waffe. Da schoss es durch ihren Kopf! „Ein Magus! Er ist ein Magus. Aber seit wann... er hatte Tierische Eigenschaften. Ein Magus, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln konnte... wie nett", das alles schoss Lariza durch den Kopf. Nun, sie würde mehr über ihn erfahren, wenn sie ihn wecken würde. Ja, das würde mehr Spaß machen. Lariza grinste erfreut. Oh ja, das würde ein Spaß werden! Mit großer Vorfreude leckte sie sich über die Lippen und befahl Janet, den Mann wieder zu wecken.

* * *

Sirius öffnete wieder die Augen und stellte überrascht fest, das seine Schmerzen wie weggeblasen waren. Vor ihm stand wieder die rothaarige Schönheit. Aber diesmal stand noch eine andere Frau hinter ihr, die sich nun nach vorne schob. Sirius stockte der Atem und sein Mund trocknete aus. Diese blonde Frau war das schönste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte, selbst eine Veela hatte Schwierigkeiten mit ihr zu konkurrieren. Ihre gesamte Präsenz hatte etwas Übernatürliches an sich. Sie lächelte und Sirius konnte seine Augen gar nicht mehr abwenden.  
„Hallo", sagte die Schönheit.  
Sirius konnte nur ein kurzes Krächzen von sich geben. Was war nur mit ihm los? Das war er von sich einfach nicht gewohnt. Warum zog ihn diese Frau so in den Bann?  
„Wie heißt du?", fragte die Frau.  
Sirius wusste es nicht, ob er in ihrer Gegenwart überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, aber er musste ihr die Antwort gesagt haben, denn Sie lächelte und sagte dann: „Angenehm, Sirius, mein Name ist Lariza Lichow und das hier...", sie deutete auf die Rothaarige, die immer noch neben Lariza stand, aber völlig aus Sirius' Gedanken verdrängt worden war, „ist Janet Rafastio."  
Janet lächelte scheu.  
Sirius lächelte zurück, aber Larizas lächeln ließ ihn Janet wieder vergessen. „Nun, mein Bester", gurrte Lariza, „Dann sag uns doch einmal, wo du herkommst!"  
„Ich", fing er an, „war in einem Kampf im Hauptgebäude des Ministeriums... HARRY!", büllte Sirius erschrocken... 

Wie konnte er ihn nur vergessen haben? Er musste sofort wieder zurück! Schnell wollte er aufspringen und sich verwandeln, aber das klappte nicht. Und da hatte Lariza ihn auch schon gepackt. Immer noch lächelnd, selbst wenn nun das Lächeln eine Eiseskälte verströmte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und drückte ihn gewaltvoll wieder zurück. Sirius konnte es nicht fassen, wie stark diese Frau war.  
„Du bleibst!", sagte sie und ihre gerade noch freundliche Stimme klirrte wie Eis. Aber schwang da nicht auch so was wie Vergnügen mit? Bestimmt war ihr Vergnügen nicht sein Vergnügen. Aber er musste wieder zurück! Harry und Remus! Besonders Harry brauchte ihn doch.

Als Lariza ihn kurz losließ, nutzte er diese Chance und wollte schnell aufspringen und weglaufen. Aber Lariza hatte ihn sofort wieder. Sie selbst bewegte sich mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit und warf ihn mit einer solchen Gewalt gegen einen sich im Zimmer befindenden Schrank, dass dieser in tausend Stücke zerbarst.  
Splitter bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und rissen neue schmerzhafte Wunden. Als Lariza sich über ihn beugte, wusste er: Das schlimmste stand ihm noch bevor.  
„Sag doch, das du's auf die harte Tour haben willst!", sagte Lariza breit lächelnd. Wie eine Strohpuppe hob sie Sirius hoch und dachte angestrengt nach.

Und dann war sie in ihm drin, in seinem Kopf, und wühlte rücksichtslos darin herum. Sirius sah sich wieder in Askaban, einen Augenblick später mit James zusammen rummalbern, das Gesicht von James wurde zur hassverzerrten Fratze und er sah Harry, wie er ihm das erste Mal in die Augen guckte und ihn noch für den Mörder seiner Eltern hielt. Er sah Harry beim Quidditchspielen zu, wie er ihn als Hund beobachtet hatte, und spürte wieder die Angst um ihn, als er stürzte. Er hörte Lariza in seinem Kopf laut und schrill lachen... Dann endlich gelang es ihm, Lariza aus seinem Kopf zu schmeißen.  
Ohnmächtige Wut und Angst breitete sich in Sirius aus. Hätte er doch bloß seinen Zauberstab! Wie sehr wünschte er ihn sich nun herbei!  
„Du überraschst mich, Sirius!", hauchte Lariza und hielt sein Gesicht nah an ihr eigenes, „Ich glaube ich..."  
Ein plötzliches Rascheln ließ Lariza sich umdrehen und auch Sirius guckte überrascht.  
Und noch mehr, als er sah, was das Rascheln hervorrief!

Es war ... sein Zauberstab, der geradewegs auf ihn zuschoss und sich kurze Zeit später in seiner Hand befand. Ein Fluch traf Larizas Brust und stieß sie weit zurück und ließ sie geradewegs durch die Wand brechen.  
Sirius richtete sich auf. Ein kleiner Heilzauber half seine gröbsten Verletzungen zu heilen. „Nun gut, ein Heiler könnte das besser", dachte er grimmig, „aber es geht schon." Janet kreischte hysterisch auf und stürmte auf Sirius los.  
KRACH! Die komplette rechte Wand stürzte ein und begrub Janet unter sich. Sirius Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Ein riesiges Monster, gut über 2 Meter groß und mit affenähnlichen Armen und einem Gesicht, das Sirius nur in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen gesehen hatte, stürmte mit einem lauten und unmenschlichen Schrei auf ihn.  
Adrenalin jagte durch seinen Körper und auf einmal glaubte er, dass das Ungetüm langsamer wurde. Ohne lange zu überlegen hob Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf, der, wie Sirius nun bemerkte, ein seltsames Oranges glühen hatte, und bevor er auch nur einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, schoss dieser aus seinem Stab und versenkte sich in den Kopf der Bestie. Ein großer, gurgelnder Schrei löste sich aus dem Mund des Monsters und Sirius wandte seinen Kopf entsetzt ab. Aber das war nun die Gelegenheit zu fliehen.  
Als schwarzer Hund sprang er über den leblosen Kadaver der Kreatur. Sirius rannte und rannte, bis er merkte, das er sich in einer Stadt befand. Etwas irritiert blickte er sich um.

Tatsächlich! Er war in einer Stadt. Es war immer noch spätabends und Sirius sah einen sichelförmigen Mond über sich stehen. Es waren kaum noch Leute da. Aber die, die er sah, irritierten ihn. Und auch ein weiterer Blick auf die Stadt. Er glaubte, sich im Wilden Westen zu befinden. Er las das Schild des Hauses neben ihm... „Saloon" stand da in alter, wildwestlicher Schrift. Sirius' Blick heftete sich auf eine Zeitung, die achtlos am Boden liegengelassen worden war: „Taranter Bote, 12.06.1881"

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte er auf die Zeitung... Nicht nur, wo war er, sondern auch, wann war er? Oder genauer gesagt: Wieso landete er im Jahr 1881? Zufall? „Das ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig", sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Guck, dass du erst mal sicher unterkommst. Wer weiß, ob dich nicht noch immer diese Frau sucht."  
Sirius, wenn er ein Mensch wäre, hätte jetzt wohl lustlos aufgelacht. Wieder einmal war er auf der Flucht. „Na ja", dachte er sich, „Das kennst du ja schon, nicht wahr?"  
Aber erst einmal brauchte er einen guten Platz zum Schlafen.  
Geld hatte er nicht, und so konnte er sich ein Hotel nicht erlauben, aber als schwarzer Hund fand er eine halbwegs gut geschützte Stelle in einer heruntergekommen Gasse.

* * *

Sirius wachte am nächsten Morgen, mit einem furchtbaren Hunger auf. Außerdem trug er in menschlicher Gestalt nur seine alten, für diese Zeit ungünstigen Kleider.  
Er brauchte erst mal neue, zur Zeit passende.

* * *

Magda ging mit Kurt, ihrem Sohn, zum Einkaufen.  
Wie immer jammerte der Kleine herum, dass ihm die Füße wehtaten und sie zog ihn mit sich mit.  
„Mama, ich will nicht, meine Füße bringen mich um!", jammerte der Kleine.  
„Und du meine Nerven.", stöhnte Magda und zog weiter an seinem Ärmel. So bemerkte sie erst zu spät, als sie mit dem Mann zusammenstieß. „Entschuldig..." Die restlichen Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, weil der Mann, unter seinem Mantel vor neugierigen Blicken versteckt, ihr einen Revolver vorhielt und flüsterte: „Mitkommen!"  
Kurts Gemeckere hörte sofort auf und er ließ sich von seiner Mutter in die heruntergekommne Gasse ziehen, wohin der Räuber sie führte.  
„Bitte", wimmerte Magda „ich mache alles, doch verschonen Sie mein Kind!"  
Der Mann lächelte kalt. Aber dann sprang an Magda plötzlich etwas Großes, Schwarzes vorbei und begrub den Mann unter sich. Magda sah noch gerade, dass es ein großer, schwarzer Hund war, dann packte sie ihren Sohn und rannte zusammen mit ihm in Sicherheit. 

Sirius hatte zum Glück mitbekommen, wie dieser Mann die Mutter mit ihrem Kind überfallen wollte und hatte schnell genug reagiert. Gute Fügung, der Mann hatte ungefähr seine Größe. Er verwandelte sich vor dem entsetzten Mann zurück und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase. Der Zauberstab leuchtete in einem dunklen Rot auf.  
Sirius ließ sich seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken und sagte: „Deine Kleider... sofort!"  
Eine böse Vorahnung ließ Sirius seinen Zauberstab zur Seite neigen... Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn ein roter Fluch schoss aus ihm hervor und versenkte sich knapp neben dem Räuber. Laut wimmernd riss sich der Räuber seine Kleider vom Leib und schmiss auch noch einige Münzen hinterher. Dann rannte er, so schnell er konnte, aus der Gasse heraus.  
Aber nicht nur er war geschockt, auch Sirius guckte seinen Zauberstab ungläubig an. Was war mit ihm los? Und warum ging er so schnell los?  
Nachdenklich suchte er die Kleider in der Dunkelheit zusammen und bevor er „Lumos" sagen konnte, leuchtete sein Zauberstab hell auf.  
Der Zauberstab schien nur auf seine Gedanken zu reagieren, scheinbar brauchte er hier keine Sprüche mehr... aber wie kam das ?  
Nun gut.. darüber wollte er sich Gedanken machen, wenn er die Kleider anhatte und aus der Gasse draußen war.

Endlich konnte er unauffällig aus der Gasse treten. Eine Tatsache, die ihm seit der Flucht aus Askaban nicht mehr möglich gewesen war. Und es war ein schönes Gefühl, in der Stadt herumlaufen zu können, ohne dass er schief von der Seite angeglotzt wurde.  
Sirius kam an einem Spiegel vorbei und betrachtete sich. Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel und einen farblich dazu passenden (Cowboy-)Hut, eine verwaschene, blaue Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd. Die braunen Stiefel rundeten das Ganze ab und Sirius musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm dieses Outfit sehr gut gefiel.  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen besah er sich noch einmal. Oh ja, diese Muggelkleidung ließ ihn so richtig schön verwegen aussehen!  
Er griff in seine Manteltaschen. In der einen klimperten Goldstücke und in der anderen befand sich sein Zauberstab. Ja, sein Zauberstab. Warum brauchte er plötzlich keine Sprüche mehr? Nun gut, darum würde er sich später kümmern müssen. Sein Magen knurrte so laut, das er sowieso keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
Er fragte einen Passanten, wo man etwas essen könne. Dieser deutete mit dem Finger die Straße runter. „Da hinten ist der Saloon", grunzte er und ging weiter.

„Freundlichkeit kennt der ja wohl nicht gerade...", murmelte Sirius und machte sich auf den Weg und fand bald den Saloon wieder, den er am Tag zuvor ja schon als Hund gesehen hatte.  
Aber das machte ihm langsam Sorgen. Er hatte schon nicht allzu viel Ahnung, wie die Muggelwelt in seiner Zeit funktionierte... Wie sollte er wissen, wie die Welt in einer anderen Zeit war? Aber was sollte er sonst machen? Als Hund durch die Gegend laufen? Nein, das wollte Sirius nicht. Außerdem: Wer sagte ihm , das streunende Hunde hier nicht einfach erschossen wurden? Nein, das Risiko konnte und wollte er nicht eingehen. Also ging er in den Saloon der, wie er merkte, ziemlich verraucht war. Es roch auch nach Bier und Schweiß. Aber hier wurde auch gegessen. Sirius ging zum Wirt. Der Wirt war groß und kräftig und es war kein Wunder, dass es so ruhig in diesem Saloon war. Er hatte eine Glatze, auf der sich Schweißtropfen sammelten. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er ein fröhliches Gesicht, das ihn Sirius sofort sympathisch machte. Sirius ging zu ihm und deutete auf den Bohneneintopf, den der Mann links neben ihm aß und sagte: „Dasselbe... Und eine Flasche Butterbier!"  
Der Wirt guckte ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann prustete er los: „Bist wohl frisch aus England gekommen!"  
Sirius nickte: „So kann man's sehen."  
Der Wirt grinste: „Dachte ich mir doch gleich. Ihr Briten habt ja einen etwas ungewöhnlichen Geschmack." Er stellte Sirius eine großes Glas hin. „Das ist Bier ohne Butter!", sagte er gut gelaunt. „Probier das mal und du willst nie wieder Bier mit Butter trinken."  
Sirius trank vorsichtig von dem Bier, und hätte es fast wieder ausgespuckt. Das Bier war bitter und kalt.  
„Natürlich ist das Bier kalt!", grölte der Wirt, „Was soll es denn sonst sein? Lauwarm?"  
Sirius' Nicken ließ den Wirt mitleidig den Kopf schütteln. "Armer Junge", murmelte er.  
„Aber das schmeckt gut!", verteidigte sich Sirius, aber das schien den Wirt nur noch mehr in Mitleid fallen zu lassen.  
Etwas gekränkt aß Sirius sein Essen und trank sein Bier das, wie er bemerkte, wirklich nicht schlecht schmeckte. Auch an die Bohnen konnte er sich gewöhnen.

Endlich war er satt und rief den Wirt wieder, um zu zahlen. Mit einem Grinsen kam der Wirt auf ihn zu und sagte mit seiner lauten Stimme: „Du willst zahlen, Kleiner?"  
Sirius nickte und holte seine Münzen heraus und legte sie dem Wirt vor die Nase. Mit einem bedauernden Kopfschütteln guckte dieser auf Sirius Münzhaufen.  
„Weißt du was, Kleiner?", sagte er leise zu Sirius. „Du machst für mich den Abwasch und dafür kannst die hier noch ein Abendessen kriegen und ein warmes Bett."  
Sirius nickte. Verdammt, was sollte er machen? Er musste lernen sich hier schnell zurechtzufinden. Aber für heute hatte er erst mal eine Unterkunft und Essen.

Nachdem er den Abwasch vom Abend erledigt hatte, machte er noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Stadt. Jonus, so hieß der Wirt, hatte ganz schön über Sirius' Schnelligkeit beim Spülen gestaunt. Nun, einige Zauber hatten Sirius da gute Dienste geleistet. Und langsam kam er auch mit der neuen Funktion seines Zauberstabes zurecht. Plötzlich hörte er Kampflärm und eine Frau schreien. Es kam aus der Gasse links neben ihm: Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab und stürmte in diese Gasse, aus der nun ein unmenschliches Knurren kam. Was er dann sah, ließ ihn kurz innehalten: Eine junge Frau, mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, kämpfte gegen eine Ganze Horde von... in dem Moment drehten sich drei von ihnen um und stürzten sich mit Gebrüll auf ihn. Sirius sah nun ganz deutlich die langen Eckzähne im fahlen Mondlicht aufblitzen. Vampire! Ein Fluch ließ den einen sofort nach hinten torkeln, doch der andere hatte Sirius nun fast erreicht und sprang mit rotglühenden Augen auf ihn zu. Aber ein plötzlicher Lichtstrahl aus Sirius Zauberstab ließ in mitten in der Luft erstarren und schmerzverkrümmt auf den Boden sinken. Seine Hände hielt er vor seinen Augen und er knurrte und fauchte gequält. Schon wurde der Strahl noch heller und stärker und machte die gesamte Gasse taghell. Und alle Vampire zuckten qualvoll am Boden herum. Wobei sich der erste schon wieder erhob, nun aber seine Augen nicht mehr Rotleuchtend hatte, dafür funkelte Sirius blanker Hass entgegen. Die Hände hob der Vampir nach oben.  
Plötzlich wuchsen lange Krallen aus seinen Fingern heraus und... Da hörte Sirius die Frau murmeln. Sie hatte ihr Schwert gegen ihre Stirn gelegt und murmelte ein... Gebet?  
Ihr Schwert fing an zu leuchten und sie malte einen Kreis in der Luft. Es sah aus, als ob sie mit Licht malen würde, denn der in der Luft beschriebene kreis blieb in der Luft stehen und wurde zu einer leuchtenden Scheibe, die nun in solch hellem Licht erstrahlte und sogar wärmte.  
Der Anblick war so spektakulär, das Sirius seinen Vampir vergessen hatte, der sich nun mit lautem Gebrüll wieder bemerkbar machte.  
Sirius sah, wie die Haut im Zeitraffer verschrumpelte und abfiel. Dann wurde das Licht so hell, dass Sirius nicht mehr hingucken konnte. Und wenn er das qualvolle Gebrüll der Vampire hörte und das verbrannte Fleisch roch, war er froh es nicht sehen zu müssen.  
Es wurde wieder dunkel und Sirius öffnete die Augen. Der ganze Boden war mit Asche bedeckt und außer ihm stand nur noch die Frau da, die nun auf ihn zukam.

Sie hatte lange, braune Haare, blaue Augen und trug Jeans und eine Wildlederweste, also Sachen, die eher für Frauen untypisch waren. Auch machte das Breitschwert in ihrer Hand einen sehr befremdlichen Eindruck. Sirius konnte wohl nicht leugnen, dass diese Frau ein unglaubliches Charisma hatte. Sirius hielt bisher Dumbeldore für den charismatischsten Menschen, aber diese Frau war ihm da mindestens ebenbürtig. Und sie war einfach auch eine ziemlich schöne junge Frau, wie Sirius feststellen musste.  
Aber schon war die Frau bei ihm und packte ihn ums Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich mit.  
„Kommen Sie mit!", sagte sie nur und zog den überraschten Sirius mit, „Hier wird wohl gleich der Sheriff kommen, und dem will ich das Ganze nicht erklären, was ich in der sonnenüberfluteten Gasse mitten in der Nacht gemacht habe."  
„Sheriff? Der Gesetzeshüter der Muggel?", kam es aus Sirius aus.  
Die Frau guckte ihn verwundert an. „Muggel?" Aber dann winkte sie ab, bevor Sirius erklären konnte und zog ihn weiter mit sich, „Kommen Sie weiter. Das können wir später klären."

Die beiden rannten noch eine Zeit lang durch die Stadt, bis sie schließlich an einem alten, verfallenen Haus ankamen.  
Die Frau, die sich unterwegs als Charlotte Bastold vorgestellt hatte, schob ihn in ein kleines Zimmer, das neben einem Bett, wo sich Charlotte niederließ, noch einen großen Schrank hatte.  
„So... Mr. Black!", sagte Charlotte, "Ich werde Ihnen gern Rede und Antwort stehen. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie doch erst mal sagen, wer Sie sind und woher Sie kommen."  
Sirius nickte ergeben. „Also gut, geboren wurde ich in einer reinen Zauberfamilie, die sich leider auch was darauf einbildete..." „Moment!", unterbrach ihn Charlotte, „Es gibt keine Zauberfamilien, irgendwann hört man doch den Ruf in sich und..."  
„Wie bitte?", unterbrach Sirius nun Charlotte, „Sicher gibt es Muggeleltern, die ein Kind bekommen, das ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe..."  
Charlotte unterbrach nun ihn: „Hexe, Zauber... Wir sind Magus... Sicher gibt es auch die Ausdrücke Zauberer und Hexen, und das Wort Muggel höre ich von dir auch das erste Mal."  
„Das ist doch der allgemeine Ausdruck für nichtmagische Menschen. Der müsste dir bekannt sein."  
Misstrauisch beäugten sich die beiden nun und Sirius merkte, wie sein Zauberstab in seiner Manteltasche versuchte nach draußen in seine Hand zu gelangen. Auch Charlotte hielt plötzlich wieder ihr Schwert in der Hand. Doch dann steckte sie es wieder ein.  
„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet und ich dir. Die Gangrel antitribu haben mich überrascht und vermutlich wäre ich denen nicht Herr geworden, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst."  
Der plötzliche Umschwung und ihre so vertraute Anrede ließ Sirius' Misstrauen kurz aufflackern. Aber dann schmolz sein Misstrauen weg und auch sein Zauberstab lag wieder ruhig in seiner Manteltasche.  
„Wie bist du hier hergekommen, Sirius?", fragte Charlotte mit sanfter stimme, „Vielleicht lässt sich damit schon einiges klären."

Sirius begann von dem Kampf zu erzählen. Wie sie davon erfahren hatte, dass Harry, sein Patenkind, in Gefahr war, und wie er dann von Bellastrix durch das steinerne Tor geschleudert wurde. Als er von Harry erzählte, wurde er wieder unruhig. Er musste doch wieder bei ihm sein. Harry brauchte ihn doch. Aber brauchte er ihn nicht auch? Ja, das tat er. Harry hatte Sirius eine Aufgabe gegeben und ihn über die langen Jahre in Askaban deutlich hinweggeholfen. Harry war in der Tat für ihn schon so etwas wie sein eigener Sohn gewesen. Wie hatte er sich doch gefreut, als James ihn fragte, ob er nicht Pate werden wolle. „Und nun sind sie alle weg!", wisperte eine Stimme in ihm.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Scheinbar hatte Charlotte gemerkt, dass ihn etwas bedrückte, denn sie lächelte ihn an.  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein Mann stand darin. Die kleine Laterne im Zimmer ließ sein Gesicht gespenstisch aufflackern. Sirius schnappte nach Luft. War Charlotte schon unglaublich charismatisch, so war der Mann es noch um einiges mehr, er schien geradezu den kleinen Raum auszufüllen.  
Er guckte irgendwie milde und besorgt. Sein langes, etwas seltsam aussehendes, schwarzes Haar hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er schien aus Südeuropa zu kommen, zumindest von seiner Hautfarbe her, und er hatte einen sorgfältig gepflegten Vollbart. Überhaupt sah er sehr gepflegt aus: Sein langer, schwarzer Mantel wies keinerlei Falten und Schmutz auf, und mehr konnte Sirius zur Zeit nicht von seiner Kleidung sehen, denn der Mann hatte den Mantel zugeknöpft.  
Nun trat er näher in den Raum und Sirius konnte nun auch sein Alter schätzen.  
Es war schwer. Er wirkte irgendwie sehr alt, sah aber doch so jung aus. Sirius pendelte zwischen 30 und 50 Jahren.

Plötzlich lächelte er und breitete seine Arme aus. "Charlotte!", rief er mit einer wohltuenden tiefen Stimme. Aber sie klang überglücklich.  
Auch Charlotte sprang auf. "Vater!", rief sie überglücklich und warf sich ihm in die Arme.  
Sirius stand wie vom Donner gerührt da. Charlotte war doch mindestens 30 oder 40. Der Kerl da konnte nie und nimmer ihr Vater sein. Und doch wirbelte der Mann sie gerade so, wie ein Vater seine Tochter wirbelt. Er schien sehr stark zu sein, denn er wirbelte sie mit einer Leichtigkeit, als sei Charlotte eine Feder.  
Schließlich setzte er sie ab und wandte sich Sirius zu. Er wirkte irgendwie verlegen und sagte nun direkt an Sirius gerichtet: "Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Unhöflichkeit, dass ich mich ihnen zuerst nicht vorgestellt habe." Er lächelte Charlotte etwas verlegen an, die dieses Lächeln erwiderte und auch etwas verlegen zu Sirius guckte. Der Mann machte eine kleine, aber elegante Verbeugung. "Mein Name ist Jörka Bastold."


	2. Feinde?

So, ich stell jetzt mal das zweite Kapitel rein, auch wenn keinerlei Rückmeldungen gekommen sind. Was ist los? Liest niemand diese Geschichte, oder seid ihr nur zu faul ein Review zu schreiben? Lasst was von euch hören, wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt, oder wenn ihr daran was auszusetzen habt!**  
**

**Feinde?**

„Angenehm", sagte Sirius perplex.

„Und, wer sind Sie?", fragte Jörka freundlich.

„Sirius Black", antwortete Sirius.

Jörka nickte. "Nun, Mr. Black", sagte er und Sirius merkte, wie alles Misstrauen aus ihm schwand. „Ich werde sie gern über alle Fragen aufklären. Aber leider muss ich Sie bitten, dass Sie den ersten Schritt tun. Ich glaube nicht, das Sie uns feindlich gesonnen sind, aber leider haben wir viele Feinde."

„Sie meinen die Vampire?"

Jörka und Charlotte tauschten einen Blick. Jörka nickte. „Ja, unter anderem. Allerdings ist das mit den Vampiren so eine Sache. Nicht alle sind uns feindlich gesonnen."

„Sie trinken unser Blut!" protestierte Sirius.

„Nicht jeder ist schuldig, der verurteilt wurde", sagte Jörka gefasst, aber Sirius merkte, dass er bei Jörka da eine Schwachstelle erwischt haben musste. Er erinnerte sich zurück, wie er jahrelang für einen Mörder gehalten worden war, und nickte beschämt.  
„Die meisten Vampire sind aber in der Tat Wesen, denen das Wohl der Sterblichen egal ist." Jörka schwieg kurz, bevor er weitersprach: „Aber einige wenige erhalten sich ihre Menschlichkeit." Er lächelte kurz etwas unglücklich. „So wie ich."

Sirius fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich meine Menschlichkeit bewahrt habe", gab Jörka mit seltsam ruhiger Stimme von sich. Sirius beruhigte sich und spürte auf einmal eine seltsame Vertrautheit zu Jörka aufsteigen. „Bitte sagen sie mir nun, wo sie herkommen. Ich habe ihnen mein wahres Wesen offenbart. Und bitte SAGEN SIE DIE WARHEIT!"

Das tat Sirius auch. Es sprudelte regelrecht aus ihm heraus. Er erzählte, dass er ein Zauberer war und erzählte auch alles von Voldemort. Er erzählte Jörka alles. Auch, wie er James kennen gelernt hatte, wie er verurteilt worden war und wie er Harry, sein Patenkind, kennen gelernt hatte und wie er dann durch das Tor gefallen war.

„Das reicht fürs erste", hörte er Jörkas Stimme wie durch Watte, „Es tut mir Leid, aber die Sonne geht bald auf. Ich werde ihnen aber morgen Abend Rede und Antwort stehen." Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Nicken ging er.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne allein sein." sagte Sirius an Charlotte gerichtet. Diese nickte und ging. Endlich konnte Sirius allein sein. Er musste es. Denn er wollte nicht, dass einer der beiden seinen Kummer bemerkte. Er hatte Harry im Stich gelassen. Dieser Satz hallte erbarmungslos in seinem Kopf.

* * *

Nachdenklich legte sich Jörka in sein Bett. Ja, er bevorzugte Betten. Viele andere seiner Art schliefen in Särgen, aber darin fühlte er sich nicht wohl. Und solange er sicher sein konnte, dass sein Schlafplatz sonnengeschützt war, zog er ein Bett immer einem Sarg vor.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und seine Tochter trat ein. Jörka konnte es manchmal immer noch nicht glauben, das sie existierte. Als Vampir war er eigentlich zeugungsunfähig. Aber dank... 

„Vater!" Charlottes Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Träumen.

„Was bedrückt dich?"

„Woher weißt...", stutzte Charlotte.

„Ich bitte dich, meine Gute!", grinste Jörka sie an, „Ich kenne dich seit fast 400 Jahren. Also da sollte ein Vater es langsam wissen, wenn seine Tochter Sorgen hat."

„Es geht um Sirius. Er macht sich Vorwürfe. Anscheinend wegen diesem Harry."

Jörka nickte: „Ich weiß... Er denkt, er hätte ihn im Stich gelassen." Jörka seufzte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich matt und kaputt. Die Sonne war aufgegangen, und wie für alle seiner Art bedeutete dies für ihn Ruhezeit. Einzig seiner hohen Menschlichkeit konnte er es verdanken, dass er nicht sofort in tiefen Schlaf fiel, aber lange würde auch er nicht mehr aufbleiben können. Aber wohl noch lange genug, um mit seiner Tochter noch zu Ende reden zu können: „Harry ist wohl für ihn wie ein Sohn. Wenn ich überlege, was ich machen würde, wenn ich dich nicht mehr retten könnte..."

„Vater! Ich bin alles andere als hilflos."

Jörka lächelte und seine Stimme war nicht ganz ohne Stolz, als er sagte: „Ja, das weiß ich. Du bist mir sogar haushoch überlegen. Aber trotzdem: Wenn ich mein Leben für dich geben müsste, ich würde es tun."

„Sag so etwas nicht!", rief Charlotte erschrocken.

„Ich würde ihm so gerne helfen", sagte Jörka, „Aber..."

„Ich guck mir diese Stelle noch einmal genau an, wo Sirius heruntergefallen ist. Wir kennen ja nun die Stelle, und vielleicht finde ich etwas, das ihm weiterhilft", sagte Charlotte und stand entschlossen auf.

Jörka ersparte es sich, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte er nur zu gut. Sie hatte sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, und das war Sirius zu helfen. Jörka lächelte. Ja, er kannte seine Tochter nur zu gut. Und er wusste noch etwas, aber das würde sie ihm gegenüber nicht zugeben: Sie mochte Sirius. Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen schlief Jörka nun endlich ein.

* * *

_Ich bin Perikles! Ich wurde verraten! Von meiner eigenen Brut. Sie stießen mich in den Höllenschlund. Aber ich konnte entkommen. Aus der Hölle, die sie mir schufen. Die Rache ist mein! Ich werde sie alle zur Rechenschaft ziehen!

* * *

_  
Sirius wachte am späten Nachmittag auf. Er fühlte sich gut ausgeruht und hatte das Gefühl, er könne Bäume ausreißen. Aber schon stürzten die Erinnerungen wieder auf ihn ein, und auch seine Sorge um Harry kam zurück. Er musste hier raus und versuchen, wieder zurück zu kommen. Er war doch auch irgendwie hierher gekommen, also musste es doch auch einen Weg zurück geben. Entschlossen zog er sich an und trat aus der Tür. 

„Ah! Sie sind wach!", rief eine Stimme. Sirius drehte sich zu der Stimme um und sah eine Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, ungefähr Mitte 50. „Ich bin Mrs. Cassalich", stellte sich die Frau vor.

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Sirius knapp angebunden, „Aber ich muss jetzt leider wieder gehen. Ich..."

„Die Herrin Charlotte bat mich, mich um Ihr Wohlergehen zu kümmern", unterbrach Mrs. Cassalich Sirius.

„Das weiß ich ja auch sehr zu schätzen, aber ich muss wirklich dringend weg", sagte Sirius und er konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass er dabei sehr nervös klang.

Sie seufzte. „Nun gut. Die Herrin sagte schon, dass Sie versuchen würden, hier wegzukommen." Sirius merkte, wie er sich anspannte. Und auch sein Zauberstab bewegte sich in seiner Manteltasche. „Ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass die Herrin sich dort befindet, von wo sie geflohen sind."  
Sirius schnappte nach Luft. Charlotte war bei dieser schrecklichen Frau? Aber... warum machte sie das? Und warum hatte sie ihn nicht geweckt? _Damit du in Ruhe ausschlafen kannst_, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Verdammt, er war ein erwachsener Mann! Was sollte das?  
Mit einem leisen „Danke" machte er sich auf den Weg. Aber würde er den Weg wiederfinden? Immerhin war er, als er ihn zuletzt ging, als schwarzer Hund gelaufen. „Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?" knurrte er zu sich selbst. Er beschloss aber, den Weg wieder als Hund zu laufen, vielleicht würde ihn sein Instinkt wieder dorthin zurückbringen, und so huschte kurze Zeit später ein schwarzer Hund durch die Stadt.

Sirius fand auch das Anwesen der Frau, aus deren Gewalt er geflohen war, wieder. Die untergehende Sonne ließ alles blutrot anlaufen. Sirius fröstelte. Die Hausmauern sahen aus wie rohes Fleisch und die Lichter im Haus ließen das Haus wie von innen pulsieren.  
Sirius verwandelte sich wieder zurück und zückte seinen Zauberstab, aber dann besann er sich. Der Stab könnte jederzeit losgehen, und das war nicht unbedingt ratsam.  
Sirius beschloss, ihn in seinen Mantel zu stecken, die Tasche aber geöffnet lassen, so konnte der Stab jederzeit in seine Hand fliegen.

„So sieht man sich also wieder", sagte eine Stimme neben Sirius. Dieser wirbelte herum und sah die rothaarige Frau wieder, die ihm als Janet vorgestellt worden war.

„Wie kommen Sie hierher?", stieß Sirius aus.

„Das sollte ich Sie fragen. Dies hier ist mein Grundstück! Aber wenn Sie's wissen wollen: Ich habe Kräuter gesammelt in meinem kleinen Gärtchen."  
Sie deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Tatsächlich befand sich dort, hinter einem hohen Zaun verborgen, etwas, das wie ein Gärtchen aussah. Sirius fluchte in Gedanken. Wieso war ihm das nicht aufgefallen?

„Was führt Sie denn hierher?", riss Janet ihn aus den Gedanken, „Larizas Gastfreundschaft ist es doch sicher nicht." Sie grinste ihn höhnisch an. Sirius ließ seinen Zauberstab in die Hand fliegen.

„War heute eine braunhaarige Frau hier und hat nach mir gefragt?", presste Sirius zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Ach!" Janet hob überrascht eine Augenbraue „Du hast Charlotte schon kennengelernt?" Sirius zog überrascht die Luft ein. „Ja, sie war heute hier." Janet grinste, als sie hinzufügte: „Du scheinst ja einen mächtigen Eindruck auf sie hinterlassen zu haben... sie schien sehr wissbegierig zu sein, was deinen Fundort anging. So habe ich sie bisher noch nie gesehen, und das will etwas heißen." Ihr Gesicht nahm einen etwas traurigen Zug an. „Schade eigentlich, ich finde dich nämlich auch richtig süß." Mit leicht schwingenden Hüften kam sie auf Sirius näher.

Sie konnte gerade noch dem Fluch ausweichen, der sie aus Sirius' Zauberstab fast getroffen hätte. „SAG MAL HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?" Janets Gesicht war zu einer wutverzerrten Maske entstellt und lief rot an. „DU IRRER WILLST MICH GLEICH UMBRINGEN?"

„GENUG!", donnerte eine andere Stimme. Lariza stand an der Haustür und guckte, trotz der gerade hart ausgesprochenen Worte, leicht amüsiert. „So lustig es auch gewesen wäre, euch weiter streiten zu sehen, haben wir dafür leider keine Zeit. Charlotte ist unterwegs zu deinem Fundort, Sirius. Dahin werden wir jetzt auch aufbrechen."

Sirius war entsetzt: „Sie wollen sie töten, wenn sie noch da ist!"

Lariza lachte glockenhell und es klang ehrlich amüsiert: „Wie süß, nicht nur sie macht sich Sorgen um dich... Tja, ich fürchte, Janet, da ist nichts mehr für dich zu machen." Sirius steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und hielt seine Manteltasche zu. Einen weiteren Fluch konnte er sich jetzt nicht erlauben. „Nein, ich will sie nicht töten... ich wollte dich auch nicht töten.", fügte Lariza hinzu.

„Ich glaube dir nicht", knurrte Sirius.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Lariza und ihre Stimme klang ehrlich überrascht, „Wenn sie tot wäre, würde es doch keinen Spaß machen. Tote fühlen leider keinen Schmerz." Sie lächelte kalt. „Und wer weiß, was sie gefunden hat. Das könnte mir vielleicht auch von großem Nutzen sein."

Sirius lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er glaubte der Frau. Sie schien mehr darauf aus zu sein, andere zu quälen, als zu töten. Er konnte sie nicht mitnehmen. Aber hatte er eine Wahl? Er kannte den Weg doch gar nicht; und was, wenn Charlotte nun wirklich in Lebensgefahr schwebte? Vielleicht würde sie ihm da sogar helfen. Er kannte sich in dieser Welt doch gar nicht aus. „Also gut." sagte er langsam. „Dann lasst uns aufbrechen."

* * *

Jörka wachte, wie immer, kurz nach Sonnenuntergang auf und guckte in das besorgte Gesicht der Hausbediensteten Yvonne Cassalich. Diese erzählte ihm, wie Sirius Charlotte gefolgt sei und dass beide immer noch nicht zurückseien. Jörka wurde so bleich, wie es die meisten seiner Art normalerweise waren.

* * *

Sirius schritt neben Lariza her. Diese Frau gefiel ihm nicht. Sie wirkte niedlich und harmlos. Mit ihren 1,50 m und ihrem umwerfenden Äußeren glaubte man, dass sie keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun würde. _Nun gut...einer Fliege würde sie vielleicht wirklich nichts antun,_ dachte er sarkastisch. Aber er musste sich hüten. Sirius hatte gemerkt, dass sie öfter versucht hatte, in seinen Gedanken zu lesen. Zwar hatte er es als Okklumens bisher verhindern können, aber es war nicht sicher, wie lange er das schaffen konnte. Ihre Kräfte schienen von einer anderen Macht zu kommen, als von der, die er kannte. War sie auch ein Magus, wie Charlotte? _Unfug!_, hallte es in seinem Kopf, _Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie erst gekommen ist, als die Sonne unterging?_

„So, wir sind bald da!", riss Lariza Sirius aus seinen Gedanken. Sie standen vor einer unscheinbaren Wand. „Hmm..." grübelte Lariza. Sie ging zu einer Stelle der Mauer, berührte sie und schloss die Augen. Janet legte den Zeigefinger vor ihren Mund. Sirius nickte. Kurze Zeit später machte Lariza wieder die Augen auf. „Sie ist hier durchgegangen und kurz darauf ist hier alles zusammengebrochen. Allem Anschein nach ist sie noch hier drinnen", sagte sie.

„Also müssen wir den Durchgang frei machen", sagte Sirius und ließ mit seinem Zauberstab die Steine wegtragen.

„Auch eine Möglichkeit", erwiderte Lariza trocken, „Aber ich hab das lieber etwas schneller."

Sirius Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen. Larizas Körper zerfiel...zu Blut? Tatsächlich! Er fiel in sich zusammen und wurde zu einer Blutpfütze, die nun unter die verschütteten Steinen floss und verschwand.

„Ein atemberaubender Anblick! Nicht wahr, mein Süßer?", sagte Janet und ihre Augen leuchteten.

Sirius schluckte seinen Kloß im Hals hinunter und versuchte, so locker wie möglich zu wirken. „Ja, ist es" ,meinte er betont gelassen. Aber er zweifelte, dass ihm das auch nur ansatzweise gelingen würde.

Lariza floss durch die Steine hindurch und war selbst etwas überrascht, wie viele Steine heruntergepurzelt waren. Es wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen! Und der Boden wurde immer sandiger, bald würde sie anfangen, im Boden zu versickern. Zwar hatte sie ihre Blutgestalt eigentlich gut unter Kontrolle, aber der Boden zog immer gieriger an ihrem umgewandelten Körper. Endlich merkte sie, dass die Steinwand hinter ihr lag und sie blubberte wieder zusammen. In der Höhle war es stockfinster. Ein Beobachter hätte nun einen Schreck bekommen, denn Larizas Augen leuchteten im Dunkel auf. Aber jetzt konnte sie mit ihren eher tierischen Augen zumindest etwas erkennen.

Sie sah sich in der Höhle um. Da, Fußspuren! Und sie sahen noch recht frisch aus, soweit Lariza das beurteilen konnte. Sie berührte eine dieser Fußspuren und konzentrierte sich.  
Sie sah Charlotte den Gang entlanggehen, mit einer Leuchtkugel über ihrem Kopf. Sie wirkte sehr beunruhigt und hatte eindeutig Angst. Scheinbar war gerade der Eingang zusammengestützt, denn immer wieder ging ihr Blick ratlos guckend nach hinten.  
Dann verschwand das Bild vor Larizas geistigem Auge und sie blickte wieder in die gegenwärtige Dunkelheit der Höhle. Entschlossen folge Lariza den Spuren.

* * *

Jörka war inzwischen auf dem Weg zum Anwesen Larizas, als ein Rabe zu ihm geflogen kam. Er setzte sich auf Jörkas Schulter. An seinem Bein hatte er einen Zettel festgebunden, den er ihm sofort entgegenstreckte. Jörka entfaltete den Brief und fing an zu lesen.

_Mein liebster Jörka!_

_Wie du sicherlich mittlerweile weißt, ist deine Tochter verschollen. Wir haben vor, sie zu suchen. Sicherlich willst du dich an der Suche beteiligen, darum schicke ich dir eine Wegbeschreibung, wie du die Höhle finden kannst._

_Deine böse Hexe  
_  
Jörka war erleichtert, dank dieser Karte wusste er nun genau, wo er hinmusste. Sein Blick glitt auf den Gitarrenkoffer, in dem sein Schwert und eine Laterne waren. O ja, die würde er sicherlich brauchen, er konnte nicht so gut wie Lariza im Dunkeln sehen. Aber er brauchte auch nicht wie Menschen zu atmen, so setzte er den Weg im Dauerlaufschritt weiter fort.

* * *

Sirius hatte es endlich geschafft. Es war sehr schwer gewesen, denn immer wieder waren Steine nachgekommen und hatten seine Arbeit zunichte gemacht. Aber nun endlich war der Durchgang so weit offen, dass er mit Janet durchkriechen konnte. Drinnen angelangt ließ Sirius seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten, denn es war so dunkel, dass man die Hand vor den Augen kaum sah. 

„Eine glänzende Idee", sagte Janet, als sie hinter Sirius in die Höhle gekrochen kam.

„Ich war schon immer ein helles Köpfchen", entgegnete Sirius trocken, „Aber nun sag mir doch bitte, wo ihr mich gefunden habt!"

„Wo ich dich gefunden habe", korrigierte ihn Janet. Sie zog die Stirn kraus. „Es war eigentlich ungefähr hier."

„Hier?", wunderte sich Sirius, „Hier ist doch nichts, außer glattem Boden..."

„Das weiß ich!", rief Janet, aber sie wurde von Sirius prompt unterbrochen.

„FUSSSPUREN!", rief er und deutete auf die Fußspuren am Boden. Sofort war Janet wieder ruhig und sie folgen beide den Spuren.

„Die einen Spuren gehören ziemlich eindeutig Lariza", sagte Janet und deutete auf die kleineren.

„Dann sind die anderen wohl Charlottes", folgerte Sirius und beide folgten den Spuren weiter, bis eine plötzlich aufhörte. Lariza schien ebenfalls überrascht gewesen zu sein, denn die letzte Spur von Charlotte hatte Fingerabdrücke in sich. Sirius hatte ja gesehen, dass Lariza, wenn sie Gegenstände berührte, einiges über denjenigen herausfinden konnte, der ihn zuletzt berührt hatte. Aber die Spuren gingen weiter, also musste sie etwas gefunden haben, aber schon bald gingen die Spuren nicht mehr weiter. Sie schienen plötzlich aufzuhören...in der Wand?

Janet stupste Sirius an. „Du, da ist ein weiterer Durchgang." Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Gang, etwas weiter links.

„Dann lass uns da mal reingehen.", nickte Sirius.

Janet zog einen Revolver und überprüfte die Trommel. „Einverstanden."  
Und gemeinsam gingen sie durch den Gang.

* * *

Jörka war an der Höhle angekommen. Der Durchgang war klein, aber er konnte sich durchzwängen.  
Er holte sein Schwert und die Laterne heraus und folgte den Spuren. 


End file.
